


A House Is Always A Home

by thaliazzy_b



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Jacques Lives!, Olivia Lives!, more to be added later lol, spoilers? idk, the carnivorous carnival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliazzy_b/pseuds/thaliazzy_b
Summary: This is a re-creation of one of my favorite fan-fictions ever. It was seriously amazing! But unfortunately it was taken down, so I’m here to re-create it. The first two chapters (probably) will be me filling in the blanks, but the rest is NOT MINE! It belongs to the original writer and if they’re on this platform and see this please comment, I would love to put credit where credit is due. Anyways, quick little summary: This is a fix it fic in which everyone lives and is happy, and no one is being attacked for their money anymore!
Relationships: Olivia Caliban/Jacques Snicket, more to be added later i think
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. The Risky Rescue

Those tense moments at the carnival had felt like hours, but in reality everything happened in under five minutes. Olivia fell into the pit, and she thought everything was over. As she lay there, winded from her fall, she couldn’t help but feel bad for those poor lions. She could see the struggle in their eyes as natural instinct fought years of training, but in the end, the animals were ruled by their hunger. As they lept towards her, she realized that she was content, even facing death. She thought that even if she was going to die, at least she had done something with herself beforehand. This was much preferable to dying alone, surrounded by the books that kept her company all those years before a man called Jacques Snicket almost hit her with a taxi.

Right as a large, dangerous paw swiped her face, she saw a flash of red in her periphery. The lion looming over her collapsed, as did the two flanking the first. she looked over to see three tranquilizer darts sticking out of each lion’s neck. In awe, she simply sat there for a second, before it dawned on her. Olaf, the children! She clambered up the plank and saw Olaf running towards Violet and Klaus, who’s identities had evidently been revealed. Without even looking to see who had saved her, she ran at him and tackled him to the ground. She momentarily celebrated her success, before realizing that it was quite difficult to restrain a 6’2” man when you’re only 5’3”. She thought ‘If only I had some…’

“Rope?” offered a voice above her. She looked up, and her heart stopped for a moment, before it resumed beating twice as fast.

“Jacques?” She whispered.

He grinned, but then Olaf let off a stream of obscenities, and she remembered where she was. She took the rope and secured Olaf, then ran over to the older children.

“Where’s Sunny?” she cried, seeing that it was only Violet and Klaus.

“Esmé grabbed her, we tried to stop her but we can’t move very quickly, please help!” blurted Violet.

Before she had even finished speaking, Olivia was off running, and across the pit she could see Jacques start to follow her. Before long they found Esmé, all they had to do was follow the smoke. When they caught up to her she was standing in the middle of a tent which was quickly filling up with smoke. Olivia saw that she had poor Sunny stuffed into a satchel, and she got an idea. Olivia ran towards her and snatched the bag away while Jacques moved to restrain Esmé. However, amid the smoke, it was hard to tell who was who, and when the smoke started to clear through the holes in the tent fabric, Esmé held the bag and a knife.

“Move any closer and I’ll stab the little brat!” She screeched.

“You mean Sunny?” Olivia said triumphantly, and pulled the baby from behind her.

Esmé gasped and ripped the bag open. Inside was one of Olivia’s many skirts, which she had switched in the chaos. Jacques took another piece of rope and tied Esmé using a knot that twisted and turned like the devil’s tongue.

Once the children were reunited and the two villains had been turned over to VFD, the Baudelaires, Jacques, and Olivia piled onto the taxi and drove away from the source of all their troubles, who was no longer a threat. Perhaps this story isn’t over yet...


	2. The Safe Santuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Baudelaires, Jacques Snicket and Olivia Caliban arrive at a safe location after a long car ride. But could something sinister be heading their direction?

The road was long and winding, and everyone was sleeping, except for Olivia. She had a lot on her mind. Now that Olaf was behind bars, she wondered what was in store for her and the children. It hadn’t been that long, but it felt like she had been fighting for them for her whole life. She thought of what would happen to them now, but she also thought of herself. Her and Jacques had begun this voyage together, but who knew what would happen now, or what he even wanted? They hadn’t gotten the chance to talk about anything in private, in fact it felt as though he was avoiding her. She knew he was noble and caring, and she knew what she wanted, (even if she was afraid to admit it) but after all this time the man was still an enigma.

As she drove up the side of mountain after mountain she resolved that she would speak to him the first thing in the morning. But for now they all needed sleep. Sooner or later, she arrived at the coffee spill mark on the map, and gasped at the sight.

There was a sprawling estate laid in front of her, and her eyes struggled to take it in after mile upon mile of dusty road. It was a beautiful building built into the side of the mountain, and it was partially shrouded in mist. From what she could see, no one had been there for years. It had the distinct aura of loneliness, and there were no lights on. But if she closed her eyes, she could almost see it at the height of its glory, bright and bustling. It was amazing.

“It’s incredible isn’t it?” Jacques whispered suddenly, “the jewel of the organization.”

“It’s so… empty.”

He nodded and then turned to wake the children.

“Baudelaires, we’ve arrived!” he called gently.

Violet started awake, and Olivia didn’t miss how she briefly pulled Sunny closer. Once everyone was fully awake, they grabbed what they needed from the taxi, and they started walking towards the house.

Unbeknownst to them, something large and mysterious was also fast approaching the headquarters of VFD, and they were in for quite a surprise when they saw it.

~•~•~

After some exploring and a meal of canned goods, the Baudelaires, Olivia and Jacques were all ready for bed, as most of them hadn’t slept in a real bed for quite some time now. The suite they had chosen had three rooms in it, two with single beds, and one queen bed. There was also a crib for Sunny, but the Baudelaire’s ended up taking the big bed and sharing because they didn’t want to be separated. After everything they had been through, Jacques and Olivia tried to be understanding, but they both felt they had just scraped the surface of the trust issues the Baudelaires had developed over the past months.

Soon everyone was fast asleep, and Olivia was the only one left staring at the ceiling, unable to go to sleep even though she felt exhausted. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, and she was suffocating in a cloud of her own thoughts and anxieties.  
She turned onto her side with a huff and promised herself she would confront Jacques later, but for now she would sleep and dream dreams filled with shadowy men, smoke and fire.

Meanwhile, the mysterious vessel drew closer, and it was looking for a very furtive destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you of course for reading, I love all of you! I suck at writing long chapters, even though this felt like it took forever:/ well i hoped you enjoyed, and please leave a comment, l’d Like to hear from you! <3, Azzy  
> (Ps. Ive never done one of those squiggle partition things, so it might be spaced super weird, sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! the first 2 chapters, like I said, are my own so if you liked them, then thank you! It was a bit rushed but that’s because I’m excited to get to the good stuff!! Love you <3, Azzy


End file.
